Nastassja Kinski
Nastassja Kinski , born Nastassja Nakszynski ( West Berlin , January 24 1961 ) is a German actress . She appeared in over sixty films in Europe and the U.S., and became known for her role inRoman Polanski 's film Tess from 1979 for which she won a Golden Globe and starred in several films by German director Wim Wenders . She is the daughter of the German actor Klaus Kinski , and is fluent in German , English , French , Italian and Russian . Content [ hide ] *1 Early years *2 Hollywood *3 The aftermath *4 Filmography (selection) *5 Sources *6 External link First years [ edit ] Kinski was born in 1961 as the daughter of actor couple Klaus Kinski and Ruth Brigitti Tocki. When she was ten years old her parents got divorced and she saw her father rarely. Her mother was struggling to make ends meet and went on to point in a community living in Munich. Much later (in interviews in 1999 and 2013 Bild and The Guardian ) Natassja admitted that her father had tried to take her to have sex. She could, however, repel him. Her half sister, Pola Kinski, would be raped by her father. According Natassja the family lived in fear of cash Klaus Kinski. At its fifteenth Natassja started modeling. She was spotted by film director Wim Wenders, who gave her the role of the deaf and dumb Mignon in Falsche Bewegung (The Wrong Move) (1976). In the same year she starred in an episode of the German television production Tatort , directed by Wolfgang Petersen and she made her international debut in the film To the Devil a Daughter of Peter Sykes . In 1978 she was alongside Marcello Mastroianni cast in the Italian film Così come sei . The still very young Natassja would later explain that she felt exploited and sometimes doing nude scenes against her will. Hollywood [ edit ] Cosi come sei was released in the U.S. under the title'' Stay as you are, and Kinski in the U.S. began to fall. At a young age she had a relationship with the much older film director Roman Polanski. He financed her acting studies. In 1979 he gave her the title role in his version of ''Tess of the d'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy . Not long after she had made this movie, they successfully posed for the famous photographer Richard Avedon . The resulting poster , which she bare with just a huge python around her body lying on the ground, made her a popular sex symbol . Around this time she shared an apartment with Demi Moore . Tess earned her a Golden Globe and paved the way to Hollywood. She played in 1982, alongside Malcolm McDowell in Cat People by Paul Schrader as a woman who turns into a panther after having sex, a remake of a Hollywood classic. She also had a major role in the romantic musical film One from the Heart of Francis Coppolla . However, this film flopped while Cat People was not a great success. Later films were less successful, as Unfaithfully Yours , which they Dudley Moore's wife plays, and The Hotel New Hampshire opposite Jodie Foster and Rob Lowe , where she is a woman in a bear costume play, both from 1984 . Her biggest success was Paris, Texas (1984) by Wim Wenders. The film won a Golden Palm at Cannes and Natassja Kinski now had the roles before him. They filmed in both the U.S. and Europe and was featured in various films like Moon in the Gutter (1983) Exposed (1983), Harem (1985) (1985), Maria's Lovers (1984) Revolution (1985) (1985 ) and Torrents of Spring(1989). In September 1984 she married the Egyptian filmmaker Ibrahim Moussa .' The aftermath [ edit ] In the nineties, her career faltered, the major film roles were not forthcoming. After that time she was seen in more artistic films for a smaller audience, as ''In weiter Ferne, so nah! Wim Wenders in 1993 . In 1994 , they returned again to go back to the general public with the thriller Terminal Velocity . In 1997 she starred in the serious drama One Night Stand by Mike Figgis . Aging actresses in Hollywood have the difficult anyway, especially if they come over thirty-five, and still too young for a role as a mother. They played roles in Somebody Is Waiting (1996), Your Friends & Neighbors (1998), Susan's Plan (1998), The Lost Son (1999) and Inland Empire (2006). In 1992 she divorced Moussa and moved in with the American composer Quincy Jones . In 1995 she and Jones apart. In 2001 Kinski stated that she suffered from narcolepsy . After 2006, they no longer been in movies or film see. Filmography (selection) [ edit ] *''Falsche Bewegung'' (1975) *''Tess'' (1979) *''One From the Heart'' (1982) *''Cat People (1982 film)'' (1982) *''Exposed (film)'' - roll Elizabeth Carlson (1983) *''Unfaithfully Yours'' (1984) *''The Hotel New Hampshire'' (1984) *''Paris, Texas'' (1984) *''Maria's Lovers'' (1984) *''Revolution'' (1985) *''On a Moonlit Night'' (1989) *''In weiter Ferne, so nah!'' (1993) *''Terminal Velocity'' (1994) *''Fathers' Day'' (1997) *''One Night Stand'' (1997) *''Bella Mafia'' - Sophia Luciano (1997) *''Savior'' (1998) *''Your Friends & Neighbors'' (1998) *''The Claim'' (2000) *''Diary of a Sex Addict'' 2001 Category:1961 births